(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superabsorbent polymer composition.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Super absorbent polymer (SAP) is synthetic polymer material that can absorb moisture of 500 to 1000 times of self-weight, and is also named differently as super absorbency material (SAM), absorbent gel material (AGM), etc. according to developing companies. The superabsorbent polymer began to be commercialized as sanitary items, and currently, it is being widely used as hygienic goods such as a disposable diaper and so on, water-holding material for soil, water stop material for civil engineering and architecture, sheets for raising seedling, freshness preservatives in the field of food circulation, fomentation material, etc.
Sanitary products or disposable absorption products such as a paper diaper for children require a function of effectively reducing unpleasant odor involved in the excretion of body liquid such as urine, etc. as well as absorptivity. Since the cause of unpleasant odor is mostly in ammonia produced by decomposition of urea in urine by bacteria, odor may be significantly reduced if ammonia is removed.
For this, a method of mixing superabsorbent polymer with porous adsorption material has been developed.
However, if the porous adsorption material is mixed with superabsorbent polymer, although odor reducing effect may be obtained, the properties of superabsorbent polymer such as absorptivity or penetration may be deteriorated, or caking wherein superabsorbent polymers are agglomerated or hardened as time elapses may occur.